marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashwood: Chapter 2
Ashwood: Chapter 2 is a 2019 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. It is the twenty-fifth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and a sequel to 2017's Marvel's Ashwood, ''with Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko returning to direct & write and several of the film's stars, including Lou Jackson, also returning to reprise their roles. The film was released on November 8 2019 to critical acclaim, with many critics calling it better than the first Ashwood. PLOT Set after the events of ''Avengers: Endgame, ''Kyle Dash (Lou Jackson), who now works for both The Defenders and The Avengers, comes face-to-face with a new threat, one whose powers are very similar to his. Mid-Credit Scene: While in the park, Kelly reveals to Kyle that she has gained the same abilities of Dash, prompting him to reveal his own. Post-Credit Scene: Jack Cross has escaped from prison and then recruits Termite, who proposes that they should form their own team, something more dreadful. CAST *Lou Jackson as Kyle Dash / Ashwood **A multi-powered mutant, Defender, and Avenger with the abilities of superspeed, high jumping, duplication, and night vision. **Jacob Tremblay portrays a younger Kyle Dash. *Kevin Hart as Cameron L'Xile / Freezer **A Wakandian mob boss who wishes to take full control of Chicago to get rid of his enemies. His powers are the same as Kyle Dash's, but with more dangerous abilities like Ice breath and White-Bombs, which are the cause of Kyle Dash losing his powers due to its deadly effects. *Kaitlyn Dever as Kelly Michaels **A teenage outcast and daughter of Jared Michaels who's been following Ashwood since the battle at the Leipzig/Halle Airport in ''Captain America: Civil War. *Jennifer Aniston as Sarah Dash **A former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent / Pym Tech employee and Kyle's mother. *Rami Malek as Jared Michaels **An assassin and former employee of Cross who creates specialized vibranium weapons and armor for his assassin work. In the film, he now works for Freezer hoping to gain revenge on Kyle Dash, while also trying to avoid his daughter noticing his true motives. *Doug Jones as K.O.N.G.O. **Ashwood's robot assistant and weapons expert invented by Dr. Hank Pym who obtains martial arts abilities. Jones performed motion capture on set while John DiMaggio provided the voice for the character. *Steven Yeun as Scott Kirby / Mothman **A vigilante and one of Starstryke's followers who has the abilities of flight and toxic manipulation. *Dante Basco as Eddie Hawthorne / MouseTrap **A vigilante and one of Starstryke's followers who has the abilities of fire projection and can trap enemies with his anaconda-like abilities. *Paula Patton as Jennifer Walters / She-Hulk **A corrections officer who received an emergency blood transfusion from her cousin Bruce Banner after an injury, which allows her to transform into a green-hued version of the Hulk while still retaining her personality, including her intelligence and emotional control, but becomes stronger when enraged. *Steve Borden as Chris Hopper / Starstryke **A legendary vigilante and Kyle Dash's former mentor (due to his death / sacrifice in Avengers: Endgame) who is a master telekinesist and also has the abilities of flight, superhuman strength, projection beams, and can sense visions of future events. He is hailed by the media for his antics as the "Starstryke" at night. *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther **The king of the African nation of Wakanda and ally of Kyle Dash, who gained his enhanced strength by ingesting the Heart-Shaped Herb. *Denzel Washington as Jake Hudson / Venace **A mysterious but legendary spirit guide / vigilante who helps Kyle Dash regain his powers after losing them at the hands of Freezer, whom Venace has a long history with. He too is a master telekinesis and becomes the new mentor of Kyle Dash following the death of Chris Hopper, who was an old friend of Hudson, in Avengers: Endgame. *Mark Wahlberg as John Cullen / Nighthawk **A former superb athlete and the head sheriff of the Chicago Police Department who has a despise for Ashwood, but later allies with him. As Nighthawk, he, courtsey of an alchemical potion, possesses mild super-strength and increased agility and durability from dusk till dawn. He also uses several costume aids, including a jet-powered artificial wing system, claw tips, lasers, and projectile weapons. *Letitia Wright as Shuri: **T'Challa's 16-year-old sister and love interest of Kyle Dash who designs new technology for Wakanda. *Danai Gurira as Okoye: **An "extremely proud" Wakandan and traditionalist from the Border Tribe, who is the head of the Dora Milaje, Wakanda's all-female special forces and T'Challa's bodyguards. *Kevin Owens as George Davis / Shiver **An inhuman vigilante who can control Ice. He was once one of Starstryke's followers, until he and Yzma betrayed him to work for Cross. He now works for Freezer hoping to gain revenge on Kyle Dash. *Bobby Roode as Tom Yzma / Photo-Finish **An inhuman vigilante who can conquer his enemies with photo flashes from his mouth. He was once one of Starstryke's followers, until he and Davis betrayed him to work for Cross. He now works for Freezer hoping to gain revenge on Kyle Dash. *Johnny Depp as Kasey Dash **The late father of Kyle Dash who once worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. as the first Ashwood, before his death at the hands of Jack Cross. ''Avatar: The Last Airbender ''actor Jack De Sena plays a younger Kasey Dash. Additionally, Ashton Kutcher reprises his role in the post-credit scene as Jack Cross / Six, A mastermind poker player criminal and former powerful businessman who was imprisoned at the end of the events of the first film, while John Leguizamo portrays Oscar DeLuna / Termite, a poacher with the ability to manipulate bugs, in the post-credit scene. Mila Kunis, Vera Farmiga, and Seann William Scott also reprise their roles as Riley Foy, Tessa Eagle, Eddie Hawthorne / MouseTrap, and Boris Icky, respectively. Production Filming began in August 2018 and ended in January 2019. Reception The film received critical acclaim, currently holding a 92% certified fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes.